In the field of projectile launchers, there are three main categories, chemical energy devices (i.e. firearms), compressed air devices (i.e. air guns), and mechanical energy devices, (i.e. crossbows). Each have particular strengths and weaknesses. Chemical energy devices typically use gun powder and can be very high powered, deliver a projectile accurately and with power at great distances, and can accomplish this in a relatively small device with a small package (cartridge). One drawback is that they are loud and very noticeable. A large amount of time, effort and resources have gone to reducing the result of the chemical reaction of a firearm, (i.e. suppressors, flash guards and the like). Projectile launchers that can provide similar characteristics to chemical energy devices while eliminating the noise and flash are desired.
To meet this need, many advances to compressed air devices such as air guns have been developed. While the compressed air used in air guns is easily and cheaply provided, is quiet in operation with no flash, and can provide great accuracy, the projectile is generally very small and light, and very limited in range. Thus, the projectile falls far short of the power and range of a projectile provided in a chemical energy device such as a firearm.
Mechanical energy devices, specifically crossbows, can provide great power with a large projectile. They are quiet to use with no flash, and are cost effective since the mechanical energy device can typically be reset. The problem with these devices is that they are relatively short ranged, and become more difficult to use and larger as the power and range is increased. To increase range and power, the mechanical energy stored in the device must be increased. This is accomplished by increasing the draw weight of the bow. Increased draw weight is limited by the materials used in the arms of the bow and the size of the bow itself. The larger the bow and the stiffer the material, the greater the power generated. Additionally, the draw length, resulting from the length of the arms, affects the power generated. Therefore, a bow of great power must necessarily be large and often use expensive and exotic materials.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved projectile launcher.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projectile launcher that is quiet, generates no flash, and is powerful and accurate.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a projectile launcher using a powerful mechanical energy storage system.